Sorry to You
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: The complicated side of Naruto and Hinata's relationship


**Created.. like an hour ago... I was listening to Gumi (Vocaloid) and was liek OMG THIS REMINDS ME OF NARUTO HIANTA. Now gaiz... I dont' read tons of Hinata and Naruto... but I rubu rubu them to death... Forgive me if this is OOC... or if you jsut don't like it T-T It's my first one-shot too... I'm sorta scared... on the comments I get... And it's sorta weird but I'm not a huge fan of song-based one shots or anything but still... please try it D: And give me some nice reviews? Or something ...**

**Anyways the song is Sorry to You by Gumi. Ya know the awesometastic vocaloid? She from there, brah. The video seriously reminded me of Hinata and Naruto... Don't ask why. It just did. **

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS~ **

**Disclaimer: Well, Don't own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>Im sorry I was so stubborn<em>_  
><em>_Im sorry I was stupid n a crybaby__  
><em>_Im sorry but I still like you more than anyone_

"N-Naruto-kun!" The pale girl called out to the blonde ahead of her. Her long indigo hair followed her as she rushed over to her friend.

"A-ah! Hinata-chan! Sorry, I spaced out for a second!" Naruto gave Hinata his trademark Cheshire grin.

"S-shall we go?" Hinata smiled and motioned to the path in front of them. With a shake of his head, the two were off.

_I used to walk along side you__  
><em>_When we walked back home_

All that could be heard were their footsteps on the pavement as they walked down the road with a few cars passing by them. Unable to handle the silence, Hinata looked up, planning to start a conversation, but immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Naruto looking off into the distance with his hands by his side.

_Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow_

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Silence.

Confused as to what her friend was so focused on, she followed the direction of his gaze, and finally understood the problem.

Across the street, she spotted a girl with pink hair in her school uniform. The girl's companion was a boy with a matching uniform.

"Sasuke-kun, can we go watch a movie? I heard there was a new action thriller!" His reply was muffled, but from the smile on the pinkette's face, Sasuke probably agreed to the movie.

The two quickly set off in the direction towards the cinema, arm in arm.

Hinata glanced back at the blonde, frozen in his spot, clenching his fists. She reached out to her friend, but paused.

"It's fine, Hinata-chan… Let's just go home, 'kay?" Naruto continued to walk down the sidewalk with his hands still hanging by his sides, and his eyes staring at the concrete.

Helpless. He looked like a helpless little four year old. It tore her heart when she saw him like this. The worst part was that she couldn't do anything.

Hinata opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Instead, she hesitantly reached out to grab his sleeve.

_I guess I can't satisfy you with this self_

"Huh, Hinata-chan?" She gripped the thin white material on his arm and drew closer to him. She let her free hand trail down his arm and near his hand.

Naruto stared at the white-eyed girl, knowing the reasons behind her actions. His eyes softened, and he interlaced his fingers together.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan…" Although her face couldn't be seen, he knew she was holding back a frown and a few tears. After all, she too, was heartbroken. By her own boyfriend. By him.

_But without you I can't live!_

* * *

><p>"I-I am n-not!" Hinata shrieked into the phone. She sat on her bed, her legs folded underneath her body, and her free hand in a fist, gripping her thin pants very tightly.<p>

She was currently on the phone with her lover, in an argument. They were first joking, but now it had turned into a fierce battle. Intense emotions covered the battlefield with a tense atmosphere.

"Fine, you are the unfaithful one in this relationship! I couldn't possibly love a person like you!" she screamed into the phone, emphasizing each word. Finally there was silence.

_I said I don't like a person like you_

The phone slipped out of her hands when she heard a '_click_' on the other line, signaling that Naruto hung up.

Hinata sat there, lost, and not understanding what just happened. She was so mad, _frustrated_. It all happened so quickly. Only flashes appeared into her head of their conversation: Sakura, stubbornness, being ignored, _Sakura_.

"_Am I not enough for you?" she whispered into the phone._

"_No. NO! GOD DAMMIT, HINATA! IT'S NOT THAT!" he yelled. _

"_T-then what?" She was on the verge of tears now. He had never yelled at her before. Not once._

"_I… Look, Hinata, I didn't mean to shout, bu—"_

"_But what? It seems I am not enough for your expectations." She heard a sharp intake of air on the other end._

"_Hinata. I can't stress this enough. There is NOTHING wrong with you, alright? I'm just having difficulty adjusting to this relationship."_

'_You're not like that with me,' Hinata thought as she listened to him._

"_I just can't stand it. How different you are with …" She paused. _

"_I'm not different! I'm like that with everybody!" he argued._

"_Y-y-yes you ar—"_

"_Now you're accusing me of cheating on you or something? ARE YOU?" She took the phone away from her ear as his volume increased. _

"_I-I am n-not!" This wasn't the point she was trying to get across… She just wanted to feel like she was the one he loved._

"_SOUNDS LIKE BUNCH OF BULL TO ME!" Hinata couldn't handle it anymore. The yelling, the screaming. She wanted it to __**stop**__. _

"_Fine, you are the unfaithful one in this relationship! I couldn't possibly love a person like you!" _

They were lies. She couldn't possibly hate him…. Because she was in love with him.

Every day, every minute, every _second_, he was all she thought about. He was always in her head. He never left her alone, whether he was there or not.  
><em><br>__Even when I'm awake or dreaming__  
><em>_you're always there  
><em>_  
><em>The truth was… even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop loving him.

So, Hinata sat on her bed. Tears falling nonstop. She sat there crawled up in a ball, regretting everything that came out of her mouth within the past few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama! Your phone has rang!" Said girl thanked the maid and took her cellphone out of the older woman's hands.<p>

She flipped open the pink phone, and saw that she had received a message from none other than him.

_The water spilled already_

They had resolved their argument with a few quick apologies and pretended it never happened. Thus, they continued on with their lives. They continued to walk to school together. They kept eating lunch together under the giant Sakura tree. They still sat together in class. They never stopped walking home together.

_You can't cry over spilled water_

Everything was back to normal through their friends' eyes, but it was obvious to Hinata that he was still bothered by their argument, as was she. In reality, their problem was never solved, but simply put aside.

Her heart still ached from the harsh words she yelled at him, but he always blew off her apologies, replying he knew she didn't mean a word of it. However, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of regret.

_**Meet me in the park in 5. **_

_**Naruto**_

* * *

><p>She stood there in the cold with her brown winter coat embracing her thin body. He still hadn't arrived.<p>

It wasn't out of the ordinary though, since he was always late whether it was to class, dinner, movies, and so on.

Hinata dug into her warm pocket, and slipped out her phone to check the time.

_5:57 PM_

He had texted her about 30 minutes ago to be here, but he still hadn't arrived. Hinata even rushed over to the park as well.

She giggled at Naruto's habits, and her foolishness for always thinking she would be late whenever she had something scheduled with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled and waved at the approaching figure. The smile turned into a frown when she saw he only had a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans on.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be in such clothes in this kind of weather!" Hinata scolded, as she started to unravel her thick scarf, but was stopped when he placed his hand on hers.

_But whose tears are these?_

"I-It's going t-to… be quick."

'_Strange_,' Hinata thought to herself, '_Naruto never stutters._

"I-I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore,"Naruto said with tears falling down his face. His hands shook at his sides as he continued to shake from the tears.

_Hey, why are you apologizing?_  
><em>Why are you crying?<em>

"You're a burden… too much of a burden." Hinata was lost.

_What do you mean by "you're a burden"?_

'_What's going on? I-I thought….' _

"I'm sorry" were his last words, as he turned on his heel and ran off, his back growing smaller and smaller as he got farther away from her.

Hinata continued to stare off into the distance, watching the figure slowly disappear. Once he was out of sight, her legs gave out and she fell onto the concrete.

_Is my love not enough?_

She was too shocked to cry. Too shocked to say anything. Too shocked to run after him. Too shocked to yell at him. Too shocked to do anything.

_Please don't abandon me..._

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Not wanting to be bothered, but it continued to vibrate a few more seconds before finally coming to a stop.

Shakily, Hinata, once again, took out her phone to see a number of text messages in her inbox.

_**I know this is really cowardly of me to send you a text right after what just happened, but I need to explain myself. I just want to say this was none of your fault. You were right. I was unfaithful. I don't deserve you. I've been taking advantage of you, haven't I, Hinata-chan?**_

The question rang in the air. Hinata shook her head when she read that line.

"N-no."

_Yes, I knew from the start that you didn't like me__  
><em>_I know that!_

_**I've actually enjoyed all the times we've hung out and stuff! I've never regretted a bit of the time we spent together. To be honest, those were always the best part of my day. I was even happy to grow closer to you. I got to know you better over the past few weeks.**_

_**And I won't ever forget that time you confessed! Coolest thing ever! I couldn't even do that…**_

_But I still like you!_

Hinata smiled. She remembered that moment exactly.

"_Hey hey, pass the ball over here!"_

"_No, over here! Come on, Sasuke!" _

_Hinata was cleaning the blackboard since she was in charge of cleaning duty today. She wasn't supposed to be alone, but everyone else had dumped their work on the poor girl, knowing that she wouldn't argue about it._

_Fortunately, Naruto saw that she was left alone, and decided to accompany her in the room, along with help her a bit with her chores despite her protests. She was near finishing, only left to clean the blackboard, which left Naruto to look outside and watch the game of kickball._

_Afraid she would interrupt whatever he was thinking about, Hinata decided the room silent. She continued to drag the eraser on the board, while glancing occasionally at her friend, who was in his own world, staring out the window. _

_Once she had finished, she decided to play a joke on him, by scaring him. She sneaked behind him, and clapped the erasers together, causing a loud echo and a huge puff of chalk dust to appear._

"_AH!" Naruto fell out of his seat, frightened by the sudden noise. _

"_No fair!" he pouted as he got back into his seat. Hinata giggled._

"_Y-you s-s-seemed to b-be bothered b-by s-s-something, Naruto-kun." Naruto's smile faltered. _

"_You know me so well, neh, Hinata-chan?" She blushed in response._

"_Yeah… something has been bothering me for some time, actually. Care to hear?" Hinata nodded as she pulled up a chair._

"_Well, it looks like Sakura-chan is off the market!" Hinata's eyes widened, surprised by the news. She wasn't available anymore….. the question was… because of who?_

"_Yup yup, that bastard got to her first, ya know? Man, and I thought I was real close in gettin' her," he sighed, and looked back out the window to watch the kickball game._

"_Maybe I'm just not boyfriend material…" _

"_N-NO!" Naruto quickly turned his head back to his friend, startled by her sudden outburst._

_I'm sorry I'm so stubborn_

"_Don't doubt yourself! I-I'm pretty sure there is someone looking for a person like you, Naruto-kun!" _

_I'm sorry I was stupid and a crybaby_

'_Like me,' Hinata silently added._

"_Like who?" he coincidentally asked._

_Hinata froze. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this for YEARS. It's finally happening. She could finally tell him her real feelings for him. Perhaps…_

"_L-like… Like me."_

_Im sorry but I still like you more than anyone_

_**I'm truly sorry, Hinata-chan. I was being foolish in blindly asking you to be my girlfriend. IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS YOU OR ANYTHING! I was just in a moment, so I guess I needed some type of companionship or something. You just happened to be there.**_

_Forgive me!_

_**I can't say how sorry I am Hinata-chan. I just hope you'll forgive me. I wasn't thinking, but you're a great girl. I'm POSITIVE that there is a guy out there, waiting for you. **_

_**Naruto**_

By the end of the message, Hinata was in tears. Her cheeks were turning redder by the second, and she couldn't stop hiccupping either.

_Please be by my side_

She sat there in the cold, crying, ignoring anybody who gave her strange or worried looks. She sat there and cried her heart out for the one she loved.

_You don't have to like me now__  
><em>_someday I will make you turn back.._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm EXTREMELY curious as to what you guys thought... Cause well first one-shot and song-based story... so I'm like in panic mode right now. Do you hate it D:? Er like it? PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
